Back Lot Island
Back Lot Island, sometimes abbreviated as BL, is the 34th island released on Poptropica, being released for members on April 4, 2013 and for non-members on April 25, 2013. In it, you help a film director create his new film to finally get out of hiding. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours From the Trailer Non-Member Demo When you first land on the island,a group of people will crowd around you and start taking pictures of you.Then one of them realises you aren't famous and they all move off.Now go into the One-Of-A-Kind Talent Agency and talk to the woman at the counter.She will tell you you are "star material" but says that she will require a one thousand dollar payment.She then advises you to look for Harvey Scoops.Go to the right and enter Sunrise Street.You can find Harvey Scoops at a gate.Talk to him and he will tell you that he believes there is suspicious activity going on in the long-abandoned Grand Majestic Studios.He will give you a telephoto camera and ask you to climb up to the top of the green-blue building and take a picture from the high ledge.Before you do that,go back onto Main Street and talk to the man beside the Celebrity Wax Museum.He will tell you that you just need some film for the camera to work and your Poptropican will ask him what "film" is.He then simply gives you the film and you must place it in the camera.Then jump up to the high ledge at the top of the green-blue building and use the camera.Aim the camera so that it is level with the wall and wait for a man to pass.Click and the ground will start shaking.You will fall into the studio and wake up to a dog's yapping.You will find yourself in a strange place with a white palace in the background. Full Walkthrough When you first land on the island,a group of people will crowd around you and start taking pictures of you.Then one of them realises you aren't famous and they all move off.Now go into the One-Of-A-Kind Talent Agency and talk to the woman at the counter.She will tell you you are "star material" but says that she will require a one thousand dollar payment.She then advises you to look for Harvey Scoops.Go to the right and enter Sunrise Street.You can find Harvey Scoops at a gate.Talk to him and he will tell you that he believes there is suspicious activity going on in the long-abandoned Grand Majestic Studios.He will give you a Telephoto Camera and ask you to climb up to the top of the green-blue building and take a picture from the high ledge.Before you do that,go back onto Main Street and talk to the man beside the Celebrity Wax Museum.He will tell you that you just need some Camera Film for the camera to work and your Poptropican will ask him what "film" is.He then simply gives you the film and you must place it in the camera.Then jump up to the high ledge at the top of the green-blue building and use the Telephoto Camera.Aim the camera so that it is level with the wall and wait for a man to pass.Click and the ground will start shaking.You will fall into the studio and wake up to a dog's yapping.You will find yourself in a strange place with a white palace in the background.You soon discover that it's just a backdrop. Now walk to the right. And you'll see a door for soundstage #1, with the words "RECORDING IN PROCESS" on top of it. A lady will come out and tell you their filming inside and that you can't go in, but you ignore her. You walk in during the recording of a scene of a horror movie, during the intense scene where Kirk Strayer, the star of the movie, sneaks down the stairs. Unfortunately you barge in on him and he gets annoyed and goes to his trailer. The director will run off to find Kirk, and you follow him. The lady outside will ask you to use the cart to go to his trailer. So you do that. Now drive to Kirk's trailer and knock on the door. Ask him what to do to get him to work. He tells you to refill his half-caf leviathan latte-espresso. Now head to the gates and open them. Go to Main Street, and enter Queequeg's Coffee. Ask the man at the counter for Kirk's order, and he will say their all out of lattes. So look at the menu and order an infant dacaf espresso. You will then recieve an Infant-Sized Coffee '''in your inventory. Now go to the next Queequeg's Coffeehouse and and order a full infant Latte and you'll recieve another '''Infant-Sized Coffee. Now click use on either Kirk's cup, or one of the two Infant-Sized Coffees. Then pour the latte in and the espresso in, and you'll get what Kirk ordered. Go back to the Back Lot and give Kirk his coffee. He will take the coffee, leave and tell you he'll be back on the soundstage soon. The director will tell you to meet him on the soundstage when you're ready. Take the cart and go back to the soundstage, when you get in the cameraman will walk out because his hours of work are up. The director will ask you to hold the camera and keep it focused on Kirk the whole time. Kirk will beging walking but in the den, just before reaching the living room(with the stuffed bear and the staircase), he'll stop and shine his flashlight. Just as he reaches the living room, he shines it again. Then a door starts moving and he shines his flashlight at it. A cat dives out the door and hits him, scaring him so he jumps up onto the stairs. He keeps jumping till he reaches the top, and then the snow and wind from the window blow him back a little. Then he keeps walking until he sees the furnace going, gets scared and runs back to the stairs. But the wind stops him and then he ducks because silverware hanging from ropes comes down towards him. Then he falls down the stairs, and the stuffed bear comes to life, causing him to back away towards a chest which a ghost pops out of, then Kirk runs away and the director wraps up the scene. Then he asks you to stroll around and see what else you can help out with. Go to soundstage #2 and talk to the lady who tells you to find Goldie, the man with the script. Go to Soundstage #1, and climb to the roof. You'll see Goldie with a, what the heck IS that? Oh well, he's writing on this computer-y thing. Then the wind will blow his script away and scatter it all over Sunrise Street. Now leave the studio and go to the roof of the bluish-green building and you'll see in the satellite dish, part of the script. Grab it to recieve Screenplay Pages '''in your inventory. Now climb to the top of the theater and bounce off the railing above the ticket booth, then after a little bit of bouncing, you'll bounce up and grab another sheet. Now go left to Main Street and climb the first Queequeg's coffeehouse, and in the big cup of coffee on the sign, grab the next sheet. Now climb to the top of the Celebrity Wax Museum and grab the last sheet underneath the rock on the left corner of the roof. Now go back, go to sounstage #2, and talk to the lady, who will tell you to get the pages in the right order. So now you must rearrange the pages and put the correct number on it's page. Then you can hand the lady the '''Screenplay Sheets. Unfortunately, the lead actress never showed up, and the lady asks you to get her, and hands you an Actress Headshot. Now go to the One-Of-A-Kind Talent Agency and show the manager the Actress Headshot. The manager sayd they haven't seen an actress like that for decades, but she can give you the next best thing. She then dives out of the desk, removing her glasses to reveal that she's Lacy Williams, and actress who uses the Talent Agency as a "safety net." Go back to soundstage #2, where the lady and the director will be there, and Lacy is already on the set. The lady will tell you to play the role of the navigator, so this looks like your big debut! Now your Poptropican will go get changed. Moments later, on the set, the director calls "Action!" Now the Pilot, played by Lacy, will tell you it's time to say goodbye. Say "but-" which is on the bottom of the choices for what to say. Then she will say it's too dangerous for you to come along, and you have to offer her a compass. Then she will hop in a balloon and you need to say "Goodbye! I will never forget you!" Which is on the top of the choices. Then she will fly away in the balloon. Then lightning will strike the balloon because of the metal compass and the balloon will crash. The scene is printed. Now exit Soundstage #2 and drive to Soundstage #3. It's a wild west movie! When you get there the lady will say the set builder isn't helping, so you have to build a train using the old props. This is basically like a puzzle. Just fit the wood pieces into the blocks on the blueprint that match them. It's easy! The only bad this is, you have to create a few cars along with the front of the train. But it doesn't look aything like a train when you're finished! But the lady paints it and afterwards, it looks just like a train! Now go upstairs on the left side, and grab the 'White Cowboy Hat '''on top of the chest and the '''Black Cowboy Hat '''underneath the hangers. Then go to Main Street. Enter the Queequeg's Coffeehouse on the right of Main Street. Give the former actor the '''Black Cowboy Hat '''so he can play the bandit. He accepts, as it gives him a chance to show his "dark side." Then go into Digital Dreamscapes and go to the area where they're filming "Lord of the Witches 5." You'll see a man playing Gollum who's wearing a suit covered with sensors Give him the '''White Cowboy Hat '''and he accepts, so he can play a heroic role instead of working on all that "Middle earthness." Go back to Soundstage #3 and enter. If you thought this Island was fun at first, check this out: You're gonna be the stunt coordinator! Doesn't sound cool, but wait till you see what to do. YOU PRESS A BUNCH OF BUTTONS!!!!! Here's what you do. There's a buffalo button, a tornado button, and a villain button(the villain button is in the middle). When the buffalo button lights up and you hear "We need more buffalo," then hit the button. Then do the same with the tornado, and when you hit the villain button, the black bandit will come down on a prop horse. You have to do it several times, and the last time you hit the villain button, the Black Bandit will hop on the train, and the cowboy will jump on as well. Then they reach the end of the train, and the Black Bandit gets shoved off by the hero. The scene is then printed! Now go to soundstage #4 and enter. When you walk in, Carson Willis, the director dude, will tell Kirk to suit up in a gorilla costume. Minutes later, Kirk says it's too "demeaning," and he won't play the role. Then he walks into the dressing room and tosses out the costume. The director asks you if you want to play the "role of a lifetime". You then accept. Click the gorilla costume and run up to the set. Turns out you'll be playing King Kong. Now jump on the rooftops and destroy everything. If you get hit by a soldier you lose a life. Collect balloons to gain more lives. When you get to the top, a lady, played by Lacy, will have a balloon in her hands. Grab it. Then planes will shoot at you and you have to fall. Don't worry, there's a mat. The scene is then printed. Now go to Post-production. First you need to edit some of the pictures from the film reel to get rid of the ones with errors. It's easy. Just get rid of the ones with boom mics mats and stuff that are caught on camera. Now for sound. First 10 Finishers List of Finishers Gallery IslandTop10 backlot.jpg Bonus Quest Characters Items *Telephoto Camera *Camera Film *Infant-sized Coffee *Screenplay Pages *Actress Headshot *White Cowboy Hat *Black Cowboy Hat *Film Reel *Movie Camera(Bonus Quest only) Poptropica Store Exclusives Places Common Room Around the World On the Map On the App Memorable Quotes Gallery Videos Poptropica - Back Lot Island-1|The official trailer for Back Lot Island. Previews On the Daily Pop On the Creators' Blog director_g.jpg On Poptropica Tours PoptropicaToursBLPreview1.png PoptropicaToursBLPreview2.png PoptropicaToursBLPreview3.png PoptropicaToursBLPreview4.png PoptropicaToursBLPreview5.png Island Extras backlot-wallpaper.jpg|Back Lot Island Desktop Wallpaper Backlot-poster.png|Back Lot Island Printable Poster Trivia DigitalDreamscapesTrivia.png|Digital Dreamscapes is named after and has a similar logo to Dreamworks. GollumTrivia.png|The character on the monitor inside Digital Dreamscapes looks similar to Gollum, from Lord of the Rings. SunriseStreetTrivia.png|Sunrise Street is a reference to Sunset Boulevard, a famous street in Hollywood. AcademyAwardTrivia.png|The small trophies in the Celebrity Wax Museum are very similar to Academy Awards. CharlieChaplinTrivia.png|This wax figure is based off of silent film actor Charlie Chaplin. (The wax figure's eyes follow your mouse and will wink occasionally) MarilynMonroeTrivia.png|This wax figure is based off of film actor Marilyn Monroe. ElvisTrivia.png|This wax figure is based off of singer Elvis. TheHoboTrivia.png|At the theater, there is a poster for The Hobo, which is a reference to The Hobbit. CactusVonGarlicTrivia.png|The name of this film, Cactus von Garlic 2: Deadly Breath, is a reference to the vampire hunter, Cactus von Garlic, from Vampire's Curse Island. WashingtonvsSpaceFreaksTrivia.png|At the theater, there is a poster for George Washington vs The Space Freaks, which is a reference to Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. *The theater seen on the island is actually based off of the TCL Chinese Theater. *When you land in the movie studio you say to the dog in front of you, "I don't think we're in Poptropica anymore!" which is a reference to ''Wizard of Oz. *Next to the Queequegs coffee shop on the left of main street, a man says he wants to write a movie and about astronauts, robots and medieval knights, but you tell him you think it's already been done, which is a reference to Astro-Knights Island Reviews Fan Comics Fan-Art External Links Category:2013 islands Category:Islands Category:Back Lot Island